


You Belong to Me

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Xue Yang, XY walks in on XXC at an inopportune moment..., XueXiao - Freeform, dubcon, light nsfw, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: Xue Yang is a very possessive man. So when he walks in on his Daozhang in the dark of his room with Song Lan's name on his lips he will do whatever it takes to fill all the space Xingchen has, leaving no more room for Song LanWarning: Please read the tags! Xue Yang is a manipulative, non-consenting shit, so if that is a trigger for you Please don't read!Note: I'm not sure what XXC actually called XY during their time together.. I saw in a fic him calling XY A-Yang, so that is what I will be using





	You Belong to Me

Xue Yang threw a potato up in the air and caught it again as he approached the coffin house. He had made a record breaking trip to the market and had even swiped some candy for Daozhang and Little Blind (not that the virtuous Xiao Xingchen needed to know that money had not been exchanged for the sweets). Xue Yang smiled to himself, since he had been so efficient Little Blind would still be out in the woods playing, leaving him some extra time with his Daozhang. Although her distaste for him was amusing, sometimes he liked to pull a laugh out of Xingchen without her scoffing in the background.

When he swung the door open he was slightly surprised not to see Xingchen. Xue Yang looked in the small kitchen and peaked back outside to see if he could spot white robes going through forms, but there was still no sign of Xingchen. He came back inside and noticed that the door to their shared room was cracked open. Xue Yang approached quietly, Xingchen might be meditating so he didn’t want to disturb him if he was.

But as he approached the door he heard a gasp from within the dark room and stopped in his tracks. There was a rustling of fabric and he could hear Xingchen’s voice gasp out, “S-Song Lan!”

Xue Yang’s heart stopped. Had he heard that correctly? Blood ran cold through his veins and he could feel this fantasy he had been living slipping away from him like mist through a net. His hand clenched around his sword. If Song Lan was here he would be discovered and dragged away for judgment or killed on the spot. Unless… a small smile touched his lips. He could just ambush the other cultivator when he was alone before he had a chance to see him and tell Daozhang that his precious friend had been killed by a fierce corpse. Xiao Xingchen was so delightfully gullible he would believe it. 

He had just turned to find somewhere for his stakeout when he heard another faint gasp from within. Cautiously, Xue Yang peered through the crack.

This.. was not what he was expecting. There was no tearful reunion between two sworn brothers. In fact, there was no Song Lan. The only trace of the other cultivator was on Xiao Xingchen’s lips as he lay on his mattress and stroked himself.

The ice in Xue Yang’s veins turned to boiling lava and he gripped his sword so tightly that its sheath groaned under the pressure. How _dare_ Song Lan. _He_ was the one here with Xingchen, looking after A-Qing, keeping house with him, making him _laugh,_ not that cultivator who paraded around with Daozhang’s eyes! How _dare _he enter Xingchen’s thoughts at all, let alone in such intimate moments.

Anger, possessiveness and revenge all fought for supremacy as he watched Xiao Xingchen bring himself closer to release, still completely unaware of his audience. Xingchen was an objectively beautiful man and Xue Yang had often thought of him when natural urges would strike, but he had never thought about really pursuing anything more than companionship with Daozhang. But watching him be wrecked by the mere thought of another infuriated him, made him want to bite and scratch and _mark_ Daozhang as _his_. He wanted to fill all the space Xingchen had, leaving no room for Song Lan. 

A final, louder cry sounded from within, bringing Xue Yang back from his rage and setting him into motion.

He slid the door open loudly, tsk-ing as he neared the cultivator. “Daozhang, you never told me you could make such pretty sounds,” he said in a low voice as he stalked closer.

Xingchen frantically threw his robes around himself to cover up and bolted upright, a panicked red flooding his cheeks. “A-A-Yang?”

“Here I am, going out and providing for us while you lay here chasing your own pleasure-” he started in a put upon tone.

“ A- A-Yang… I….”

Xue Yang reached the bed, propping up a knee to the side of Xingchen as he leaned in to him to whisper, “-without me.”

Xiao Xingchen’s eyebrows shot up in confusion and concern, “A-Yang?”

Xue Yang put up his other knee so he was now straddling his lap, “Who is Song Lan?” he practically growled.

Xingchen tried to back away but Xue Yang clutched his sides, securing him in place beneath him, “Is he your lover?” Silence. “Did you _want_ him to be your lover?” A trickle of blood began to seep from the bandages around his eyes. Xue Yang continued, “clearly you did, or else you wouldn’t have made such a mess of yourself over him,” with those words he moved his hands to the front of his robes. “But he’s not here, now is he?” More blood poured over Daozhang’s face as silent sobs wracked his body. Xue Yang tried not to let the smirk across his lips bleed into his voice, “but I’m here, Daozhang,” he purred as his thumb gently wiped a streak of blood from his cheek. “Let me help you forget him.”

Xingchen put weak hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away, “A-Yang, n-”

But before he could form his protest, lips crashed into his and hands were roughly pushing him down. Xingchen threw his head to the side, “A-Yang! Stop!”

“But Daozhang,” Xue Yang moaned, “I know I can make you feel so _good_.” With this a hand slid up Xingchen’s thigh and brushed against a sensitive spot, making him involuntarily gasp. Xue Yang smirked and whispered into his ear, “I knew you’d see it my way,” before thrusting against the pinned down cultivator.

Later when A-Qing came back from playing in the woods she heard a moan come from her Daozhang’s room. Afraid that he was injured, she rushed towards the open door, almost forgetting to tap her bamboo pole every so often. As she reached the door she wished for a moment that she really was blind. And deaf.

She might have been young, but she definitely knew what sort of activity her Daozhang and the Delinquent were up to. Daozhang didn’t know she was there, but the Delinquent looked up and smirked at the look of pure disgust and shock on her face as she witnessed her pure and honorable savior being defiled by a demon. Her bamboo pole almost tripped her as she ran away from the scene.

“Little Blind,” that awful voice called to her a while later. “You know it’s rude to intrude on others' alone time, don’t you?”

Who was he to lecture her on what was right and wrong?! He was the vile and corrupt one! “Hmph! I don’t want to talk to you! I’m going to bed!”

A self-satisfied laugh followed her as she stormed away, “fine with me!” he called after her. “Just more _alone_ time between me and _my_ Daozhang!”

Xue Yang smirked to himself once A-Qing had rounded the corner, “Mine” he said and leaned back against the wall. “Xiao Xingchen, you’re _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides face in shame as she yeets this into the fandom* Let's be clear- I really hate Xue Yang but I couldn't stop thinking about under what circumstances him and XXC would get together (cuz have you Seen their fond looks in the Untamed?!) so then... this happened.... This is my first NSFW fic, so don't judge me too harshly.... :(


End file.
